Supernatural: The 9th Level
by atlantiaCAG
Summary: She is the daughter of a Demon and an Angel. She is the first of her kind. In a world where everyone wants to either kill or control her, Katheryn Jones will do whatever it takes to complete her mission.
1. Chapter 1

THEN

She had been on the run for months now. It had been so long since Crowley had put a price on her head, that she could almost forgot what it was like to be the hunter, instead of the prey.

In all that time, she had been on the move. She couldn't afford to stay in the same place for longer than a couple of days. There were places she could go, well she could if she hadn't burned all her bridges, she had stabbed so many people in the back. In her extremely long life she'd never found the time for regret, not until now. She wiped blood away from her eyes on the sleeve of her jacket, the cut on her head would heal soon enough. It had been given to her by the demon she had killed less than an hour ago, ever since then, she had kept a tight grip on the Angel blade in her right hand, she was so close to her destination. There was one more thing she had to do before she could get back into the fight and it just so happened to be the most important thing she'd ever done. As she reached the long dirt driveway that would lead her to her destination she stopped for a moment to make sure she wasn't being followed, as far as she could tell, there was no one else around, no one except for the man she was about to meet. She looked up at the stars that shone brightly over her and then down to the newborn baby held tightly in her left arm. Everything she did now was for this baby, she almost laughed when she thought about it, a demon, that's what she was, a soul tainted by Hell, trying to save the life of a baby, her baby.

She looked up and checked around again, they were still alone. As she neared the large farm she could already feel the warding surrounding the area, it was powerful, she just hoped when she reached the house, the man she was looking for would let her speak before he killed her, he was her only hope.

The farm was large, at least a dozen building surrounded the large house. There were no animals there now, no farming equipment either, just all the tools of the trade that a Hunter would use to kill. As the house came into view spotlights illuminated her and her baby with a blindingly bright intensity. She stopped dead in her tracks holding her child tightly and her weapon ready.

"That's far enough demon!" a man's voice called out from the steps of the large farm house. As he finished speaking she heard the familiar sound of a shotgun shell being pumped into the gun, ready to fire.

"Please don't shoot. I'm here to see Colton Jones, is that you?" she replied trying to sound as friendly as possible.

"Why would a demon be looking for Colton Jones?" he replied.

"Because I have a favour to ask him, I wouldn't be here otherwise." she said.

"And what kind of favour requires you to be holding an Angel blade drenched in blood?" he asked as he walked out of the shadows. While in his 50s he was as fierce and strong a Hunter as he'd ever been, even with the grey hair and weathered features, he looked a force to be reckoned with.

She looked at the Angel blade in her hand before dropping it onto the ground and stepping away.

"Is that a baby?!" he exclaimed.

"Are you Colton Jones?" she replied.

He sighed, "I am."

"Then we need to talk. Can I come in? I could really do with a sit down." she replied with a smile.

He looked at her for a moment and then the baby she held, "Just so you know, you try anything and you're dead."

"You have my word." she replied.

Five minutes later they were sitting in Colton's living room, he sat in a worn armchair, the shotgun resting in his lap. The whole room was full of supernatural artefacts and weapons.

"Why are you looking for me?" Colton asked.

She looked down at her baby and then back at Colton, "You were friends with, Bobby Singer?"

He nodded his head, "How did you know Singer?"

"Fought with him a couple of times and tried to kill him a couple of times. I heard him talk about you to the Winchester's once. I need your help." she said.

Colton chuckled, "Why would I help you?"

"Because there's no one else. The King of Hell has put a price on my head, his minions are getting closer and closer. The blood you saw on the blade, that was one of his. I know my time is running out and I need someone who will protect my baby."

Colton had not expected that, "Excuse me?"

"I need you to promise me that when I leave here you will look after my daughter, raise her to fight and protect herself. I know that you were and still are a formidable Hunter. I know that you don't hunt any more, but you do help Hunters when they are in need. I know that you are a trustworthy person, because, Bobby Singer said so and though he was a man of many faults, he was a man of his word. So if he says you are, then you are. My daughter needs to be somewhere safe. Other than me, you are the only person on Heaven, Hell and Earth who knows she's alive and that, until she can protect herself is how it must stay. If Heaven or Hell find out she exists, they will not stop until they have her. She's part Demon, part human and part Angel, the only one of her kind who has ever existed," she started to cry as she spoke, "When Crowley finds me, I'm dead, I know that, but he can't have her. She is going to have unrivalled power and he will want her for that very reason. I'm begging you, you're a good man, I know that if you tell me you'll raise her, then you will. Please." she implored.

Colton looked at her in utter surprise, he tried to make sense of everything she had said to him.

"What's her name?" Colton asked, his tone had completely changed.

She looked down at her baby, "Katheryn."

"And you would really trust me because of what you once heard a crazy old drunk say?" he replied.

She nodded and wiped tears away from her face, "Yes."

"Why not take her to the Winchesters?" he asked.

"Because even if they would take her, that would put her in the crosshairs of every nasty thing out there. You can protect her, keep her safe."

He sighed before putting his shotgun on the floor.

"I have one question though?" she asked.

"What?" he replied.

"How did you know I was a demon?" she asked.

He looked at her for a moment, "I just know, always have. For some reason, whenever I'm around your kind, I just know. Before I take your child, I have to ask, what's your name? Who's her father?"

She smiled, "Thank you," she was so utterly relieved, "My name is Meg, Meg Masters. Her father is the Angel, Castiel and he cannot know she exists."


	2. Chapter 2

NOW

" _When you're hunting you must remember, you are the one with the power. Whatever it is you're hunting, no matter what, vampire, werewolf, demon, you have the element of surprise. You must make sure you don't lose that edge, not for a moment. When that's gone anything can happen." the voice said clearly._

Katheryn Jones snapped back into consciousness, the words of her mother echoing in her head. Gasping in a large breath of air, she sat up quickly. This was supposed to be a bog standard demon, she knew he was a normal demon, but whatever he'd hit her with had definitely not been an ordinary weapon. Something strong enough to knock her out. Since the Angels fell and the demons rose, more and more powerful weapons were appearing and not just in the hands of demons. She touched the back of her head and looked at the blood on her hand. Her hair was still tied back. She looked down at her torn leather jacket and sighed to herself, another one ruined. She looked around, the demon that called himself, Gavin was gone. In the distance she could hear the sound of some old rock tune coming from a biker bar. She stood in complete silence, not moving, not even slightly and listened. Katheryn could hear every thing around her, the rustle of the leaves, the gentle sound of the breeze, nothing but nature, then suddenly movement, 400 hundred yards away from her, heading for the bar. She reached out with her hand, the sword she had dropped when Gavin hit her, flew to her. She began to run, faster than any human could, within moments she could see him, he was about to enter the bar.

Gavin reached out for the door, inside, somewhere he could hide and wait for help, suddenly he realised his hand wasn't turning the door handle, in fact his hand wasn't moving at all, he couldn't make himself move, he was rooted to the spot.

"What's wrong?" he heard Katheryn say, "So near and yet so far."

He began to turn, involuntarily towards her. She smiled at him, a smile that made him know he had lost.

"What are you? An Angel?" the demon asked.

She looked at the once 37 year old bank manager, now demon, her eyes stopped at the club in his hand.

"Hardly. Now what is that and where did you get it?" she asked.

He didn't reply, he willed every muscle in his meatsuit to work, he knew he could kill whatever she was if he just hit hard enough.

"I'm guessing, Francis gave it to you? You're one of his, I can smell him on you." she said with the same smile on her face.

He flinched as she spoke.

"Yeah, you know what I'm talking about, that smell, the stench that only comes from the lowest depths of Hell. It has always reminded me of burning wood and scorched flesh." she said. "Where is he?"

Gavin could tell by her tone of voice that she wouldn't ask again.

"Honestly, I don't know. He moves around a lot, we get orders from a third party. But he is looking for anything with grace, oh how he loathes Angels, but you know that already," he said with a sadistic chuckle, "I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to. But he'll find you, soon enough." he smiled a truly evil smile as he spoke.

She walked towards him slowly swinging her sword as she did.

"Did he tell you about this sword?" she asked looking at the curved blade, it looked much like a samurai sword. Along the edge ran a thin layer of gold, in which had been etched runes and other symbols, "I stole this from him, right out of his own personal arsenal. It was made by a warlock in China over a thousand years ago. I've killed every type of monster you can think of with this, even a lesser god or two. It really likes demons though," she said with a glint in her eye, "It sings when I kill one of you with it, it's a sound like no other. For the briefest moment it makes the most beautiful sound you'll ever hear. Of course you won't hear it, because you'll be dead. Enjoy the Empty." as she finished speaking she thrust the sword through his heart and out the other side and then back out, in one swift motion. Orange sparks crackled inside his body, as though his very skeleton was on fire, then it was gone and the body fell to the ground dead.

Katheryn smiled to herself before putting her weapon in its sheath on her back. She kneeled down for a moment and picked up his foot before dragging him off into the woods behind the bar, unseen by anyone. When they were in the cover provided by the trees she stopped dragging him, she turned and looked at the body laying at her feet. She kneeled down next to him and ripped the front of his shirt open. She looked at him for a moment, any trace of the demon or the man who once wore this meatsuit were both now gone, but there was still one thing he could do for her. Katheryn closed her eyes, took a deep breath and placed her hand on his bare chest.

"Francis." she said. As she did a huge psychic blast came from her, through Gavin's body and out into the ether. She smiled to herself and then she was gone.

When Katheryn opened her eyes, she was once again home. The farm that had once belonged to Colton Jones had been the only home she had ever known. For the first year of her life, since her mother had left her, she had lived with him. Even though she had only been a baby, she could remember him, his voice as he spoke to her and told her stories, how kind and loving he was to her. She could still remember the day it all changed, she couldn't sense the cancer raging through his body before that day, but it must have been there. All she could think was it must have been one of her powers coming to life, if she'd been older and known how to control it, she would have been able to heal him. Four months later a woman came to live with them, Katheryn knew straight away she was an Angel, one who had been kicked out of Heaven when Metatron closed the doors on them. Her name was, Laura and she was so very beautiful, from the first moment she saw her, Katheryn felt nothing but love coming from her. Soon after, Colton died, the shell of the great man he had once been was all that was left behind. At the very moment of his death something else happened, the one year old child aged twenty years in a moment. That had been five years ago tomorrow.

"You know if you'd go by car on these hunts of yours, we'd come with you. Not all of us can be half way around the world in an instant."

She smiled at Kenny Anderson, who walked towards her from the house.

"But Kenny, then you'd have to embarrass yourself going on a hunt, everyone knows you suck at hunting." she said walking past him with a wicked smile on her face. She winked as she did.

"Ouch," he replied with a chuckle, "Fair, but ouch all the same."

Katheryn had known Kenny for three years now. They had met when she had to rescue him from a large pack of werewolves, that in his infinite wisdom he'd decided to hunt alone. He was a worse than terrible Hunter, but he was however, a genius hacker and computer programmer. There was nothing he couldn't do, so when she was out on a hunt, Kenny stayed behind to lend support. She loved him like a brother and vice versa, he was one of the people that Katheryn trusted most in this world.

The inside of the house was more or less the same as it always had been. They had added more and more weapons and artefacts. The only difference was at the far end of the room, where Colton had once had a typewriter, phone and several bottles of whiskey, now sat Kenny's computers and tech.

"I take it still no, Francis?" Kenny asked.

"Same as usual. One of his flunkies, he was nothing in the scheme of things." she replied.

"It looks like he put up one hell of a fight though?" Kenny said pointing to her tattered jacket.

After she'd taken her sword from her back and taken off her ruined favourite jacket, she threw him the weapon she'd taken from Gavin's corpse.

"What the hell is this?" Kenny asked as he looked at the object in his hands. It looked like a billy club, made from very dark wood, it had one rune carved into it.

"I have no idea, but he knocked me out cold for a few moments with it." she replied as she sat down.

Kenny looked up at her looking utterly shocked, his mouth hanging open, "Are you serious?"

"Oh yeah." she said touching the back of her head, where less than twenty minutes ago there had been a bleeding wound, it was now completely healed.

"I'm not sure what this rune is, it looks Nordic. I'll have to do some research. But if it knocked you out cold, then it has to be something big." he said, grinning as he looked at the object in his hands.

"Where's Manny?" Katheryn asked.

"We got a call from, Dale Turner, he was out hunting a pair of Djinn and he needed help. I think he was hoping for you, but Manny can handle a couple of Djinn, he'll be back in a few days." Kenny replied.

Katheryn had met Manny through, Kenny. They were close friends and had welcomed Katheryn into the fold. Manny was a beast of a man, 6ft4" and almost as wide. He was an unrelenting warrior and he had taught her everything he knew. She couldn't imagine life without her two brothers. They knew what she was and they accepted her anyway.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow for your birthday?" Kenny asked as he scanned the new weapon into his computer.

"Sleep," Katheryn replied, "I haven't slept in three days. We'll go and have a couple of beers when Manny gets back."

Francis was bored. He sighed as he looked at the lifeless corpse strung up in front of him by chains. Until yesterday, this woman had been a student, lived a normal, boring human life. Until he had a chance encounter with the demon who murdered her. Torturing humans was boring, but it killed time in between killing angels. Despite the torture he had inflicted on her, it hadn't been what killed her. As Francis peeled the skin from her neck, he had been hit by a massive psychic blast, the force of it had caused him to slip with his knife and kill her instantly. It had been the seventh time the little halfbreed bitch had done this to him, each time to make sure he knew, she'd killed another of his army. The silence was broken by the door to the torture chamber opening. In walked the demon Amber. She was his most loyal, his most trusted, she was tall, slim and strikingly beautiful, some of the reasons she had chosen this meatsuit, beauty like this distracted most human males and she used it fully to her advantage. She stopped in front of him, her gaze fixed on the ground. None of his minions looked at him unless he gave them permission.

"My Lord." she said.

"Yes my dear." he replied.

"Gavin is dead, the girl killed him. She took his weapon." Amber replied, still looking at the ground. She knew better than anyone what happened to anyone who looked at their master without permission. He was one of the first demons, created with Lilith and Alastair.

"She is making a habit of taking from me. Do we have any idea where she is hiding?" he asked quietly.

"No my lord, the warding on her is too powerful. Until she makes a move, or you sense her when she gets close, there is no way we can find her." Amber replied.

Francis thought for a moment, "I want you to go out into the field, start killing hunters, make them public. Maybe it will draw her out, if it doesn't, at least there will be a few less people out there trying to kill us." he said with a chuckle.

"Of course my lord. You have my word I will not disappoint you." she replied.

"You never do." he said.

Katheryn was awoken by Kenny's utter shock, "Holy shit!" he said.

"This better be good." Katheryn replied.

"Oh it is, I know what this piece of wood is." he replied grinning, "It's a piece of, Yggdrasil."

"Holy crap! Well that explains why it hurt so much when he hit me with it. Do you know what the rune says?" Katheryn replied.

"It's a bastardisation of the word `power` and something else I can't make out yet." Kenny replied.

"I will very much look forward to using this in the field. I wonder exactly what it will and won't kill." she said with a smile.

"Well, if it drew your blood, I'm guessing most things." he replied.

"How did you do trying to finish off your version of the Colt?" Katheryn asked.

"Manny took it out with him. We managed to kill a vamp with it while you were away. I'm not convinced I got all the spell work right. I told him not to use it as a primary weapon. But I hope he manages to actually shoot one of those Djinn, the more we know it can kill or won't kill, the more I'll know which parts of it I got wrong." he stood up and opened a large wooden cupboard behind him, "I did however manage to finally melt down five of the Angel blades we have. I managed to make a few hundred round out of them," he said passing her a magazine, which she quickly inspected, "I didn't want to melt all of them down. We've got five left, one each and two spare. But honestly, there are so many of them around, it shouldn't take much to find more."

As he finished speaking, an alarm began to sound from one of Kenny's many computers.

"What is it?" Katheryn asked. Kenny had so many alarms rigged up for different things, she still hadn't learned what they were all for.

"It's Manny, he's in trouble." Kenny replied, fear in his voice.

Katheryn reached out for her sword before turning to her friend, "I'll find him."


	3. Chapter 3

THEN

It had been two years since Colton had died. The angel called, Laura, who Katheryn called mother had trained her to use her abilities, she quickly became a force to be reckoned with. Laura had also taught her the ways, Heaven, Hell and Earth worked. One of Katheryn's more unusual abilities allowed her to see through a person or in this case and angel's eyes. She could watch and witness everything they had ever seen, everything they knew. It had been enough for her to understand everything. Katheryn had sobbed for an hour after she had seen all that Laura had to show, such horrors, such injustices. Laura hadn't just lost her wings when she fell, for a long period, despite having her grace, her powers would not work for her, but she would still take Katheryn to hunt for monsters, as many different types as they could find. Her physical strength, while not what it once was, was still more than most monsters could handle. Katheryn learned fast and was quickly able to take the lead.

Katheryn could picture her mother's face, could still hear her voice. When it came to Meg Masters, Katheryn was conflicted, she could remember feeling the love her mother had for her, even before she was born. But through Laura's eyes, she saw her mother at her worst. She wanted to love her mother back, but didn't know how. However, the angel, Laura, the most beautiful and graceful creature, Katheryn had ever seen had loved her as if she was her own daughter. In her mind, Laura was her mother in every way that counted, as Colton had been her father. Laura had known, Castiel, her father very well. They had fought together in many battles, and Katheryn could feel the respect and friendship they'd had. Laura had told her what her father had done since he'd come to Earth as well. Many angels viewed him as an enemy, they learned quickly not to bad mouth him in front of Laura. She had fought with many who called him a traitor. It was one of the many reasons why, when she fell, she wanted nothing more to do with them. She knew they had formed into factions and she did everything she could to stay away from them. Katheryn knew that her real father was a hero, the same as his human brothers. One day she hoped she'd meet him, but only if it didn't put her in danger. When Katheryn had grown, one of the first thing Laura managed to do, with her power, that had started to come back, was to ward her, from Heaven and Hell. She carved the protection into Katheryn's bones, she would do anything to keep her safe. Laura had also attempted to help Laura come to terms with what she was. Her mother's demon side, her father's angel side and the vessel her power and soul created by Meg and Castiel's vessels. She had the powers any demon or angel would have and so many more that they wouldn't. Katheryn had always feared her demon side. She was terrified of the thought that it could one day take her over and she would become the very thing she would usually hunt. Laura calmed that worry, she had explained how the strength of her soul and grace were enough to overpower any darkness from her demon side.

The angel and the halfbreed had found themselves in a little backwater town, deep in the wilderness of Colorado. They had received word from an old contact of Colton's that a group of demons had come to town. Half a dozen people who lived there had vanished, Jacob, the hunter who had contacted them had suspected some kind of ritual was taking place. Strange things had started to happen, a large lake there ran deep red as if full of blood and all the wildlife and nature in half a mile radius of the lake had mysteriously died. He had informed them he would take a closer look and report back, that had been a week ago and now they feared the worst.

"Can you feel them?" Laura asked as she and Katheryn sat on a bench in the middle of a pitch black park.

Katheryn sat with her eyes closed, listening as well as trying to reach out, trying to sense the demons. She shook her head.

"No. I can feel they've been here, in this very park. But they're not here now." she replied, "Someone died here. A teenage boy."

"Was it the demons?" Laura asked.

Katheryn concentrated for a moment, again she shook her head, "No, I can sense his spirit, he refused to cross over. He feels so much rage. He was mugged, they killed him for his shoes. Three men, he knew one of them. He knows I can feel him, he's walking over."

"Open your eyes, try to see him." Laura replied.

Katheryn slowly opened her eyes. Walking towards them, out of the darkness was the faint ghost of the boy. As he walked closer, she could see the horrific head wounds that killed him. His face was blood soaked, a large open wound running across his scalp. A bloody hole remained where his left eye should have been.

"Can you see me?" he managed to ask.

"Yes, I can see you." she replied, she turned to Laura, "He's in front of us."

"Talk to him." she replied.

"What's your name?" Katheryn asked, "I'm Katheryn."

He looked at her for a moment, "James."

"You need to move on." Katheryn said kindly.

"I can't," he replied, "I need to find the men who did this to me."

"If you don't move on, you'll become a vengeful spirit. I know you want revenge, but trust me when I tell you, it's not worth it." she answered.

"They need to pay for what they did to me." he replied angrily.

"Show me what happened? Let me see what you see." Katheryn said.

She braced herself, before reaching out and connecting with the ghost. It was different than when she linked with anything living, flashes of the attack. Each one hit her like a sledgehammer. For a moment she felt James' rage, his fury filled her as she saw the faces of the three men who killed him. Then, calm.

When she opened her eyes again, James' ghost had changed, he looked as he had before the attack. She felt a sudden wave of calm come over her.

"I can see him." Laura said quietly.

"What are you both?" the ghost asked, "The light surrounding you both, it's so bright, it's so beautiful."

"We're angels." Laura replied.

"Heaven is real?" he asked in utter surprise.

Katheryn nodded, "It is and it's time for you to move on."

"Will you find them, now you've seen their faces?" he asked.

"I will, you have my word." she replied.

"Thank you." he replied. As he spoke his ghost vanished into a bright light and drifted upwards into the heavens.

"Are you okay?" Laura asked.

Katheryn's expression changed, she suddenly looked angry, "No, I'm not. We have to find those demons, I really need to kill something." she said before getting up and walking away.

The next morning, Laura watched as Katheryn ate bacon and eggs in the dinner next to the motel they were staying in. When she first fell, when she wasn't quite human or angel, she had found herself needing to eat. She found it extremely bizarre at first but quickly came to enjoy the many different flavours and textures she needed to consume. As she watched Katheryn eat, she could see that she was still angry from the night before.

"We'll get them." Laura said, "You need to remain calm. You know how your powers can spike out of control when you lose focus."

Katheryn looked at her and took a sip from her water, "I can't shake what happened last night. I can still feel his anguish and pain. I need to find those demons soon."

"Have you sensed them at all since then?" Laura asked.

"No. Traces of where they've been. I'm convinced they're still here, I can still feel demonic energy." she replied.

They both suddenly looked towards the window as three police cars sped past.

Katheryn smiled, "Looks promising." she said hopefully.

Eight miles outside the small town the local Sheriff's Department and a team of paramedics stood in the forest, looking in horror. In front of them, the torn apart bodies of two local teens were scattered across the ground in front of them. On four trees around the bodies strange symbols had been painted in blood.

"I have no idea where to even begin with this." Sheriff Angelo Knight said looking down at the carnage in front of him. The former soldier and Sheriff of fifteen years had seen a lot in his time, he had a strong constitution when it came to blood and gore, but this it would appear was his limit.

"I spoke to the CSI team from the next town over, they should be here within the hour." Deputy Sheriff Wendy Andrews said.

"We better get some tarps up, looks like it could rain." the Sheriff replied.

"What the hell is going on in this town." one of the paramedics said quietly to herself.

Katheryn and Laura stood nearby watching. Katheryn and Laura could both feel the power that emanated from the area. It had already spread to the town, the air felt thick and a sense of foreboding was everywhere.

"Something's coming." Laura said.

"It feels like the earth itself is shaking," Katheryn said, she'd never felt anything like this before, "What's happening?"

"I've felt this kind of thing only once before, when Lucifer rose. It's not as powerful as it was then. Someone is rising. They're using dark magic and rituals to change the area. If we can't stop it, this town will never be the same again, it will slowly rot away." Laura replied.

"Whatever is coming, it's going to be near here, I can feel the demons circling the area. I can't pin point the exact area." Suddenly she saw Lucifer's cage flash into her head. It was if she was there in Hell. She could feel every horror inflicted there in that moment, she had never been so terrified, then as quickly as it happened it was over, as her eyes snapped open she fell to the ground.

"What is it?" Laura asked and she helped her back to her feet.

Katheryn took a moment to compose herself, "I saw, Lucifer's cage."

"Is he coming back? Is it him?" Laura asked. For the first time ever, Katheryn heard fear in her mother's voice.

"No it's not him, it's something else." Katheryn replied.

"We have to be ready," Laura said, "We have to get these people out of here, whatever is happening, it's happening soon."

"Excuse me, ladies, you can't be here." Sheriff Knight said as he walked up to them.

Katheryn turned her attention to the man standing in front of them. Her eyes flashed the black of demon eyes before turning angel blue.

"You and your people need to leave immediately," she said, as she did all the police officers and paramedics turned to look at her, their eyes all flashed the same blue as hers, "You will make sure no one else comes here tonight. None of you will remember seeing us here. Take all of your things and go."

As she finished speaking they all picked up whatever they had brought with them and walked away.

"You're getting good at that." Laura said proudly.

"All my abilities are getting easier to use." Katheryn replied.

As night fell the sense of foreboding was palpable. Katheryn and Laura moved around the forest as quickly and quietly as they could, both holding their weapons tightly.

"When we find them, we have to act quickly, whatever they're raising, we need to stop." Laura said.

"We're getting closer," she looked down at the angel blade in her hand, she stopped suddenly and listened, she could hear footsteps, they were faint, but there, "I can hear them, they're chanting, it's already started."

"Which way do we go?" Laura asked.

Katheryn listened again, suddenly she smiled, "Got them." she reached out and took Laura's hand, suddenly they were gone and then a moment later, reappeared in a small clearing. There were three fires lit around a circle of demons. Eight of them in all, each of them held a bloody knife in one hand and a decapitated human head in the other. In the centre stood Amber, at her feet the unconscious body of a man.

Amber saw Katheryn and Laura appeared and smiled and winked.

"Welcome to the party, although you're a little late," she closed her eyes, when she opened them again, they were black and demonic, "RESURGEMUS!"

As she spoke that final Latin word, everything went silent, before there was a deafening crack, before what sounded like the screams of a thousand voices. The ground between the demons fell away, to reveal what looked like a pit of fire. In the centre on a small piece of ground Amber stood behind the body.

In the same moment, the other demons turned and rushed towards, Katheryn and Laura. As Laura attacked the nearest demon, Katheryn reached out her hand and the five closest demons were stopped in their tracks. They all turned to look at the young woman, none of them had expected to be going up against power as strong as this. She winked as she turned her hand, all five of them sparked, their entire skeletons flashing, before their bodies smoked as they died.

Laura drove her blade through the heart of another demon, as she did three large blasts of black smoke came from the pit and flew off into the sky and out of sight. She looked over to see Katheryn slicing through the remaining demons. She turned her attention back to Amber, she ran to the edge of the pit. The force of the demonic energy coming from it stopped her from getting any closer.

"I told you that you were too late," Amber said smugly, "You might want to run now."

Katheryn appeared along side her after killing the last demon.

"And what are you?" Amber asked.

"The person who is going to kill you." Katheryn replied.

With one jump she was across the large gap.

Amber deflected Katheryn's angel blade with her own.

"You've got some power girl." Amber said as she stepped backwards away from her.

Before she could react, Katheryn lunged at her and hit her hard in the face sending her crashing to the ground. As Katheryn stepped forward, her eyes turned black before turning blue again, as they did her wings appeared behind her. Amber's eyes widened with fear.

"But how?!" she asked as she scuttled backwards as quickly as she could, before she knew it there was nowhere else to go.

Laura watched everything unfold in front of her, just out of reach. She tried in vain to make the same jump but was still unable.

Katheryn stepped closer, "Whatever you brought here today, I'm going to send it right back, but you, you I'm going to kill."

Amber laughed uncontrolably, "What we brought here today is one of the oldest demons in existance, he has more power than you could possibly imagine."

"Demons all die." Katheryn said as she lunged at Amber.

A moment before Katheryn's Angel blade struck it's target, Amber smoked out of her vessel. The black smoke heading straight for the sky before vanishing out of sight.

"DAMMIT!" Katheryn yelled.

As she turned around, the body that moments ago had been on the ground had gone.

"Where did he go?!" Katheryn shouted.

As she spoke there was another loud crack and the ground reappeared.

"Did you see where he went?" Katheryn asked.

"No, one moment he was there and..." before she finished speaking the tip of an Angel blade burst through her throat, blue energy burst from her and then she dropped down dead. Appearing from behind her, Francis tore out the blade and smiled. Laura's lifeless body fell to the ground.

"NOOOO." Katheryn screamed. A huge psychic blast burst from her and fired towards Francis. Every tree between the two of them tore out of the ground, each one of them exploding into millions of wooden shards which were directed straight at the demon. As they hit Francis he fell to the ground, utterly dazed and surprised. He got back to his feet, his body impailed by hundreds of shards.

"Now that hurts girl." he said. He clicked his fingers and they were gone, his body healed.

"You're dead." she said as she began to walk towards him, her eyes jet black.

"You have the eyes of one of my kind, but you're no demon." he said, "I may not have seen many of us for a while, but I still remember the stink of a demon, you smell more, graceful," he began to slowly walk backwards away from her, "You smell almost angelic." Realisation dawned on his face, "Oh now there is an interesting thought. You know Lucifer often wondered if it could or would ever happen. He had so much time in that prison, he talked about everything he could think of, he often said the same thing may more than once, he did spend eons locked up."

"I'll kill him too one day. I'm not interested in your prison bunk buddies stories, you killed my mother, I'm going to make you die screaming." Katheryn replied with utter hatred in her words.

"Oh I wasn't his bunk buddy, I was his jailer." Francis replied with a smirk.

Katheryn moved with speed the likes of which he hadn't seen before. She was on him before he could react. She hit him in the face so hard he felt a lot of bones break in his meatsuits head. This wasn't supposed to be how this happened, he was powerful, more powerful than nearly every other demon and most angels. He had been chosen as Lucifer's jailer because of this, the jailer of all those souls condemned to the worst part of Hell.

As Katheryn reached striking distance, she heard a woman's voice speak from behind her.

"Adiuro vos ibi stare tecum, adiuro vos ibi stare tecum, adiuro vos ibi stare tecum." the woman said loudly.

Now it was Katheryn's turn to be rooted to the spot. Amber appeared from behind her in a new vessel, along with a redheaded witch who was constantly chanting.

"I told you it was too late honey." Amber said.

She bowed her head and turned to Francis, knowing not to look at him until given permission.

"My Lord, please forgive me for what happened here today." Amber said.

"Look at me." he said.

Amber hesitated for a moment, before raising her head.

"This isn't a problem my dear, I came here to kill Angels." he replied in a polite, almost kind tone.

"Who the hell are you?" Katheryn asked.

Amber turned and struck her as hard as she could, "You dare speak to my Lord?!"

"It is alright," he replied walking up to Katheryn and looking her in the eye, "I was one of Lucifer's first, what I told you before was the truth. But guarding an archangel, for that long, well I began to loathe him. But still I stood firm to my task, while the others bickered and fought with each other, Azazel, Lilith, Crowley. We were ALL given jobs, each of us a very specific task, that's all they had to do, but no, they were weak. I had finally had enough, why should I bother to carry on? So I tasked my most loyal to find a way topside and find a way she did. Then, Samuel Winchester let more out. Being so deep in Hell, I couldn't get out on my own, despite my power, flashforward to now. But before I left, I opened the cell doors of the other three souls down there with me. For nearly 200,000 years in Hell they became so twisted, so full of hate, you've never seen demons like them. You know who was in the ninth level of Hell? Dante wrote about them and he was right, do you know girl?"

"Yes." she replied.

Francis smiled at her, "I came here to kill every Angel I can find. Once I've done that I'll turn on the abominations and the humans."

"So what do I call you?" Katheryn asked.

"Francis." he replied.

Katheryn burst out laughing, "Seriously? Francis?!" she laughed again.

Amber hit her again.

"Do it again, that tickled." she replied.

Francis grabbed a fist full of her hair and wrenched her head back.

"You may not be an angel, but I can feel your grace, halfbreed." As he finished speaking he plunged his angel blade into her heart.

Katheryn continued laughing, "Is that the best you can do? Oh Francis, you really don't know who you're screwing with," she lowered her voice, "Nothing can kill me, I've been shot, stabbed, beaten, pushed off a cliff, every way you can think, something else has already thought it." Francis stepped back, not knowing what to make of what was hapening, "There's also something else to know," she turned to look at the witch, "My psychic abilities are more powerful than most magic." she flicked her wrist and the two demons and witch flew away from her. Katheryn looked down at the angel blade sticking out of her chest and pulled it out, the wound healed immediately. She watched the witch get up and run away as fast as she could. She decided to let her go, they'd no doubt cross paths again one day. She turned to see Amber running to Francis and helped him to his feet. Katheryn threw the blade at Amber, hitting her in the left knee, she crashed to the ground.

"Until we meet again." Francis said before he vanished into thin air.

Amber watched in horror as her master left her. She turned to Katheryn before tearing the angel blade from her knee, the pain was terrible.

"That's not going to help you." Katheryn said as she walked towards her. As she was two paces away, Amber vanished as well.

Katheryn screamed in angush and pain. It was like a bomb had gone off, trees for hundreds of meters in each direction were flattened. Rocks exploded. She turned and looked at Laura laying motionless on the ground, her wings scorched into the ground. Tears streamed down her face as she walked over to her, she fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I let you down and I let them get away."

Hours later she stood in front of flaming pyre, Laura's body burning away on top of it. Katheryn hadn't stopped crying, she had never felt so alone before. She had no idea what she was going to do now, she had a home, Colton had seen to that, but there had always been someone there with her. While she had been making the pyre, she had considered going to find her father. But remembering what, Francis had said, she feared she would bring the demon straight to him. Instead, Katheryn had decided that she would attempt to keep an eye on him from afar. There was also the thought of the other three demons who had escaped with him. Laura had told her all about Hell, one of the parts she would never forget was what she told her about who was imprisoned in the same area as, Lucifer. Marcus Junius Brutus, Gaius Cassius Longinus and Judus Iscariot, the traitors, the ones who's sins were so terrible they were deemed worthy of torment with Lucifer himself. She would have to find them as well. This was no easy task and she knew it would take all her strength and power to complete.

As she walked through the small town back to the motel they had been staying in, the sun was begining to rise over the mountains, the colour of the morning sky was beautiful. The town was starting to wake, ready for the day ahead, completely unaware of the horrors that had taken place that night. As she walked past the town's garage a 4x4 thundered to a stop in front of one of the petrol pumps. She stopped in her tracks as the driver's door opened and out came a familiar man. Suddenly, the memories of the dead boy, James, who she had linked with a couple of nights ago came flooding back. She looked at them for a moment before walking towards them.

"HEY!" she shouted angrily.

The three men ignored her.

"STOP!" she yelled, all three men immediately felt as though they had walked into a wall and stopped.

They turned to look at her, each of them looking angry and confused by what was happening.

"What do you want, bitch?!" one of them men replied angrily.

She walked over to him and punched him in the gut.

"I know what you all did to that poor boy." Katheryn said.

"We don't know what you're talking about." the man said again.

Katheryn's eyes turned black, "Yes you do," her eyes began to change to blue, "You are going to all go straight to the Sheriff's station and hand yourselves in. You will tell him everything you did to James, you will all tell him every detail, in fact, you will all confess to every crime you've ever committed and you will go now."

The three men turned and immediately walked away.

Katheryn sighed to herself, not even that little win could help her with the despair she was feeling.


End file.
